Marlene
by johnnyscade
Summary: Marlene Curtis has three loyal brothers. They're a good family, but not a perfect one.


Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns all (except for my OC and Jessie.)

I was in my last period of the school day, which was the last day of school before the break. I wasn't doing anything except for waiting for the bell to ring. I think my teacher noticed me not paying attention, but I reckon she didn't care too much because there was only a couple minutes until the bell rang.

When it finally did ring, though, I heard shouts and cheering. I made my way to my locker, got my stuff, and made my way outside.

Everyone was talking about their plans; a lot of people were doing some pretty wild things-partying, drinking, going on trips with friends. I didn't have any plans, and neither did Two-Bit, who looked happier than anyone that school had ended. He made his way over to me.

"Hey, Marlene," he said, grinning, his gray eyes even displaying his joy. "I'll walk ya home." He put an arm around me, and we left, making our way through the crowds of singing, cheering, or loudly-talking schoolmates. A lot of people were also saying goodbye to their friends, and I didn't really have many friends to say goodbye to. I'm a little quiet in class. I mean, in grade school I wouldn't shut my trap, but I got shy in high school. So, my only actual friends were my best friend, Jessie, and Two-Bit's sister, Anne. The gang too, I guess. I stopped talking to a lot of people from my old school, too, so . . . but you know, I do chat with kids from school and stuff, but I don't really talk to them outside of school so I don't really consider them my friends. More like . . . friendly classmates.

My brothers all got a lot of friends. Even Darry, who didn't have much time to do anything anymore, had been "Boy Of The Year" when he had been in high school. I wish people liked me like they like them. But there isn't anything that special about me like there is about them. Don't get me wrong-I'm not insecure. I'm fine with who I am. But my brothers . . . I mean, well, Ponyboy's talented what with track and school and stuff, and Darry's good at just about anything physical and did amazing in school, and Sodapop, although not very book smart, is charming, and grabs your attention. I'm so bland compared to them. I'm glad my momma and dad had been so beautiful, though, because at least I'm not ugly. I'm not as good-looking as my other family members, but being related to them has paid off in that aspect.

Of course, on our way home, we went to the DX to see Sodapop. Sodapop's a school dropout, so we try to include him as much as we can. Plus, you can't go wrong by visiting him.

Steve caught up to us with Evie when he had seen us walking there. Sandy, unsurprisingly, had beat us there. Sodapop was at the cash, and he's lucky it had been us walking in and not a customer because they were kissing. Not that they cared much if anyone saw, but I don't think those girls who come to the DX who drool over Soda would like it an awful lot if they saw him with his girlfriend, who frankly wasn't even near being ugly, I'll tell you that.

They broke apart when the bell rang, which let him know that we came in. He smiled at us widely and Sandy gave her small, soft smile and said hi to everyone while we made our way to them.

"Hi, Marlene," she said sweetly.

"Hi," I said blandly, like I almost always did.

Soda slapped hands with-I honestly don't know what to call that kind of handshake-Steve and Two-Bit. When it was my turn for him to greet me, I got one big, sloppy kiss on the cheek by my big brother, with his arm over me. "Hey, Marlene! How are ya doin'?" He said cheerfully, probably aware of my embarrassment, but clearly not caring. I took his arm off from over me, and wiped my cheek. "I'm fine, Sodapop."

"Aw, don't be like that," he said, pretending to pout. "I can't help it if I love my little sister," he grinned, shrugging innocently. Yeah, I thought. He is definitely aware, and certainly does not care.

"Well, maybe you love your little sister a little too much," I rolled my eyes. Sodapop's always doing things like that. He treats Ponyboy his age, but treats me like I'm some cute little baby sister of his that's only seven.

Evie and Sandy and Steve and Two were talking about some day that they've got planned. Apparently they were all-including Kathy, Two-Bit's girlfriend-were going to go to a dance or game or whatever. Sodapop joined their conversation, and I barely listened.

Suddenly, though, they got my attention.

"What?" I asked because I didn't hear what Two-Bit had said.

"I asked you, miss Marlene Curtis, if you've got a boy in mind of that pretty little head of yours." He was smirking. I knew he was kidding, but the boys always tease me about boys. Especially since I turned fifteen.

"Oh, leave the poor girl alone," Evie said, lightly hitting Two-Bit in the chest. Evie's my favourite of the boys' girlfriends. Sylvia is okay and I do not like Sandy, but Evie's very sassy and sometimes I think that she would make a great friend-you know, if she wasn't my brother's best friend's girlfriend.

"My sister's not gonna be with any boys. Don't be silly. She's gon' be a nun when she grows up, ain't that right Mar? Which I'm glad for anyways, since she won't have to deal with nothing-but-trouble hoods like you," he joked.

"I'm not becoming a nun, Sodapop," I said.

"Oh, yes you are," he said. They laughed.

After a while I told them I was going home. They told me they'd drive me home, but I wasn't really in the mood to be around them and all their couple-ness. That's not a word, but it should be, when you don't know what to call your brother and his girl/friends' chatter and such.

I didn't like being around Sandy. I couldn't even complain about her because my two other brothers seem to like her. She hadn't done anything to me, but I didn't care. She didn't deserve my brother, and that is a fact. Even if I couldn't come up with a reason yet.

She tries being friendly with me. She always smiles at me, and is friendly, and even asks if I want help with my math work-I'm awful at math and she's a (mostly) straight A student-but I can tell that it's for Sodapop and that she would rather not deal with my unknown-reasoned dislike for her. I want to like her, and I want to be nice, but I simply can't make myself do it.

Later on that evening, while we had dinner, it was only the four of us. That was somewhat unusual, because the boys and their girlfriends or Sandy sometimes come over for dinner. It wasn't quiet, but not as loud.

Anyways, when Ponyboy and Darry cleaned up, Sodapop made me sit back on my seat when I tried getting up from my chair. "No, stay here. I want to talk to you."

I raised my eyebrow. "Why?"

He positioned his chair so that he was facing me. He looked at me earnestly. "Why?" He asked me.

"Huh?" I asked, confused. "You're the one giving me a talk-"

"Why do you hate Sandy so much?"

I was surprised to say at the least. For the past (about) seven months of their relationship, he always just looked at me whenever I wasn't nice to her or something. He never really straight out confronted me. Until then, I guess.

"I don't hate her."

"Yes, you do, Mar. I want to know why." He was leaning closely to me, like he wanted to hear every word I said clearly.

I sighed. "Because."

"Because?" He raised his eyebrows. "That's not a good enough answer, baby, try again."

I crossed my arms and looked away. Sodapop was never like this.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, but we're talking about this eventually." He got up, and made his way to his and Pony's room.

Ponyboy came out of the kitchen. "Boy, he looks awful sad." He turned to me. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything!" I put my hands up defensively. "He's just . . . sad. I don't know why," I lied. That's something about me, by the way-I'm a good liar. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. If only I could pretend that I liked Sandy, though.


End file.
